Ojamajo Doremi Memorial CD Box
Ojamajo Doremi Memorial CD Box was released on December 21st, 2003. It includes all tracks from Ojamajo Doremi including previously unreleased background music (labeled as M-**) composed and arranged by Keiichi Oku. Tracklist DISC 1 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 1: Ojamajo Vocal Collection as well as some extra background music. #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 1' (おジャ魔女トーク　その１ Ojamajo Talk Part 1) #'Ojamajo Carnival!!' (おジャ魔女カーニバル！！) #'Pirikapiri♥Lucky!' (ピリカピリ・ラキー！) #'Dokidoki no Mahou' (ドキドキの魔法 Heart-Beating Magic) #'Dela's Song' (デラ's Song) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 2' (おジャ魔女トーク　その２ Ojamajo Talk Part 2) #'Nichiyoubi wa Mahou no Ko' (日曜日は魔法のコ Sunday is Magic's Child) #'Mahou de Choi²' (魔法でチョイ² Choi Choi Magic) #'Kotori no Kimochi' (小鳥の気持ち The Small Bird's Feelings) #'Gokigen Yoroshiku!!' (ご機嫌よろしく！！ Nice to Meet You!!) #'Juubyou Kazoete' (１０秒かぞえて Count 10 Seconds) #'Ojamajo Talk Sono 3' (おジャ魔女トーク　その３ Ojamajo Talk Part 3) #'Onnanoko wa Benkyoujuu!' (女の子は勉強中！ The Girl is Studying!) #'Kitto Ashita wa' (きっと明日は Certainly Tomorrow) #'M-10' #'M-17A' #'M-23' #'M-24' #'M-25A' #'M-26' #'M-28' #'M-30' #'M-31' #'M-36B' #'M-37' #'M-40' #'M-45' DISC 2 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 2: Ojamajo BGM Collection. #'Opening 「Ojamajo Carnival!!」 (TV Size)' (オープニング「おジャ魔女カーニバル！！」（TVサイズ）) #'Kyou mo Genki ni Ittemiyo!' (今日も元気にいってみよ！ Let's Be Cheeful Today!) #'Pretty Witchy Doremi-chi' (プリチー・ウィッチー・どれみッチー) #'Ojama ni Daikatsuyaku!' (おジャ魔に大活躍！ Ojama Stellar Performance!) #'Pretty Witchy Hazuki-chi' (プリチー・ウィッチー・はづきッチー) #'Suteki na MAHO-Dou' (ステキなMAHO堂 Wonderful MAHO-Dou) #'Pretty Witchy Aiko-chi' (プリチー・ウィッチー・あいこッチー) #'Sannen Nikumi no Nakamatachi' (3年2組の仲間たち Friends of Class 3-2) #'Ayashii Yokan' (あやしい予感 Strange Premonition) #'Wakuwaku Kokishi Dokidoki Daiboken' (ワクワク好奇心 ドキドキ大冒険 Excited Curiosity, Heart-Racing Adventure) #'Sasai na Kuchigenka' (ささいな口ゲンカ Trivial Argument) #'Yumemiru Onnanoko' (夢みる女の子 Dreaming Girl) #'Sekai Ichi Fuko na Bishōjo?' (世界いち不幸な美少女？ The World's Unluckiest Beautiful Girl?) #'Shinpi no Majokai' (神秘の魔女界 Mysterious Witch World) #'Chikara wo Awasete!' (力をあわせて！ Gather Our Powers!) #'Happy Lucky Minna ni To~doke!' (ハッピー ラッキー みんなにと～どけ I Wish Happiness and Luck To Everyone) #'Ending 「Kitto Ashita wa」 (TV Size)' (エンディング「きっと明日は」（TVサイズ）) Ending "Certainly Tomorrow" (TV Size)) DISC 3 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 3: Ojamajo ♥Happy-py♥ Drama Theater!! as well as some extra background music. #'Prologue' (プロローグ) #'Opening Theme 「Ojamajo Carnival!!」 (TV Size)' (オープニングテーマ　おジャ魔女カーニバル!!（TVサイズ）) #'Fujiwara-ke ~Oshokuji ni Suru? Ofuro ni Suru?~' (藤原家～お食事にする？お風呂にする？～ Fujiwara House ~Eat a Meal? Take a Bath?~) #'Doremi no Kangofu Hen' (どれみの看護婦篇 Doremi's Nurse Story) #'Hazuki no Heya ~Intermission~' (はづきの部屋～インターミッション～ Hazuki's Room ~Intermission~) #'Hazuki no Pro Wrestler Hen' (はづきのプロレスラー篇 Hazuki's Pro Wrestler Story) #'Hazuki no Heya ~Intermission~' (はづきの部屋～インターミッション～ Hazuki's Room ~Intermission~) #'Ojamajo Sanpun no Cooking!!' (おジャ魔女三分のクッキング！！ Ojamajo Three-Minute Cooking!!) #'Aiko no Keiji Hen' (あいこの刑事篇 Aiko's Detective Story) #'Epilogue - Ending Theme 「Kitto Ashita wa」 (TV Size)' (エピローグ - エンディングテーマ　きっと明日は（TVサイズ） Epilogue - Ending Theme "Certainly Tomorrow" (TV Size)) #'M-46B' #'M-48' #'M-49' #'M-51' #'M-55A' #'M-61A' #'M-70' #'M-74' #'M-75A' #'M-76A' #'M-78A' DISC 4 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 4: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Doremi Harukaze, Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 5: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Hazuki Fujiwara, Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 6: Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Aiko Senoo, and Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 7: MAHO-Dou's Ojamajo Christmas Carnival!!. #'Opening Narration (Doremi Hen)' (オープニングナレーション（どれみ篇） Opening Narration (Doremi Volume)) #'Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai' (乙女は急に止まれない Maiden, Don't Stop Abruptly) #'Kitto Chanto Onnanoko' (きっとちゃんと女の子 Certainly a Perfect Girl) #'Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai (Original Karaoke)' (乙女は急に止まれない（オリギナルカラオケ） Maiden, Don't Stop Abruptly (Original Karaoke)) #'Kitto Chanto Onnanoko (Original Karaoke)' きっとちゃんと女の子（オリギナルカラオケ） Certainly a Perfect Girl (Original Karaoke)) #'Ending Narration' (エンディングナレーション) #'Ojamajo Carnival!! (Original Karaoke)' (おジャ魔女カーニバル！！（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'Opening Narration (Hazuki Hen)' (オープニングナレーション（はづき篇） Opening Narration (Hazuki Volume)) #'Tsukiyo no Mahou' (月夜の魔法 Moonlit Night Magic) #'Ashita no Watashi' (明日の私 My Tomorrow) #'Tsukiyo no Mahou (Original Karaoke)' (月夜の魔法（オリギナルカラオケ） Moonlit Night Magic (Original Karaoke)) #'Ashita no Watashi (Original Karaoke)' 明日の私（オリギナルカラオケ） My Tomorrow (Original Karaoke)) #'Ending Narration' (エンディングナレーション) #'Kitto Ashita wa (Original Karaoke)' (おジャ魔女カーニバル！！（オリジナルカラオケ） Certainly Tomorrow (Original Karaoke)) #'Opening Narration (Aiko Hen)' (オープニングナレーション（あいこ篇） Opening Narration (Aiko Volume)) #'Aiko ni Omakase!' (あいこにおまかせ！ Leave It to Aiko!) #'Paatto Ikou!!' (パーっといこう！！ Let's Go All Out!!) #'Aiko ni Omakase! (Original Karaoke)' (あいこにおまかせ！（オリギナルカラオケ） Leave It to Aiko! (Original Karaoke)) #'Paatto Ikou!! (Original Karaoke)' (パーっといこう！！（オリギナルカラオケ） Let's Go All Out!! (Original Karaoke)) #'Ending Narration' (エンディングナレーション) #'Mahou de Choi² (Original Karaoke)' (魔法でチョイ²（オリギナルカラオケ） Choi Choi Magic (Original Karaoke)) #'Jingle Bell' (ジングルベル Jingle Bells) #'Santa ga Machi ni Yattekuru' (サンタが街にやってくる Santa Claus is Coming to Town) #'Akahana no Tonakai' (赤鼻のトナカイ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) #'Santa Claus ga Yattekuru' (サンタクロースがやってくる Here Comes Santa Claus) #'Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (Sanbika 109-ban)' (きよしこの夜（賛美歌109番） Silent Night (Hymn #109)) Category:Music